


Unwanted Roommate

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, M/M, just a headcanon i have with how they deal with spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was pressed against the far corner of the bathroom, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. Bokuto followed his gaze and found the cause of Akaashi’s fear: a large spider, possibly a daddy-long-leg, was perched on the edge of the bathtub, stock-still but slightly menacing all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble about a headcanon of mine about how Akaashi and Bokuto deal with spiders when they come across them. Enjoy!

A loud, high-pitched wail sounded through the tiny single bedroom apartment, waking Bokuto from his afternoon nap with a start. His eyes flew open and he sat up from where he had been laying on the couch, but paused. The scream had sounded a bit like Akaashi, but Akaashi never made noises like that… Was he dreaming?

He waited until a second scream came from the direction of their bathroom, this time sounding vaguely like his name. He jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom, fearing the worst. He burst through the door, ready to- well, he wasn’t sure, but he was ready.

Akaashi was pressed against the far corner of the bathroom, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. Bokuto followed his gaze and found the cause of Akaashi’s fear: a large spider, possibly a daddy-long-leg, was perched on the edge of the bathtub, stock-still but slightly menacing all the same. Bokuto sucked in a short breath, ready to shout in surprise, but one glance toward Akaashi told him that he would have to be the brave one today. He slowly walked over to his boyfriend, careful to avoid the tub, and gently put his hand on Akaashi’s arm.

“Hey, c’mon, I’ll deal with the spider… C’mon, ‘kaashi.” He lightly tugged on Akaashi’s arm, getting him to slowly move out of the bathroom and into the living room. He helped him sit down on the couch and smiled.

“Don’t you worry, babe, I’m gonna take care of that nasty spider for you!” He put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out, attempting a superhero pose. Akaashi just nodded a little, still looking a little pale as he clasped his shaky hands together. Bokuto placed a kiss on his head before grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen in order to dispose of the menace. He walked back to the bathroom, swallowing down the lump he could feel forming in his throat, caused by his slight fear of spiders. They weren’t very common in Tokyo, so he wasn’t too used to dealing with, or disposing, them. He took deep, calming breaths as he entered the bathroom, and sighed with relief when he saw the spider hadn’t moved from his spot. He crept over quietly, careful to make his steps as light as possible.

“Alright, spider, I can’t forgive you for scaring my Akaashi. I don’t wanna do this, but you leave me no choice.” With one more deep breath, he slowly reached out with the paper towel, ready to smoosh the spider.

Honestly, he would’ve been fine, really, if the spider hadn’t decided at the last second to _move_. Bokuto stumbled back, dropping the paper towel in his haste to get away from the eight-legged demon spawn. It froze in its new spot at his sudden movement, and he cursed under his breath as he slowly grabbed the paper towel to try again. He took three calming breaths before moving closer again to finish his mission. He had it this time, he just had to be a little faster.

He reached in once more, a little quicker than he had previously, and was _so close_ when the spider decided to move again. Bokuto dropped the paper towel for the second time, but instead of just scuttling backwards, he stood up and walked out of the bathroom entirely. He walked into the living room, a calm expression on his face. Akaashi looked up at him, hands still clasped tight.

“Did you…?” His question trailed off when he recognized the look on Bokuto’s face, and he sighed, defeated, as he dropped his head to his hands.

“I’ve decided to name him Peter Parker; he’ll be living in our bathroom now.” Akaashi’s groan was muffled by his hands as Bokuto sat down next to him. Akaashi pulled his head from his hands, frowning.

“I’ll start looking for a new apartment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com); come scream with me about volleyball nerds!


End file.
